


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO    Chapt.  # 9

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS after THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han has found a place to unoald the New Order freighter.





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO    Chapt.  # 9

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. 9

 

Standing at the edge of the yellow shrub-lined walkway, Han shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight; the first he’d seen in many days. Catching sight of the First Order freighter in which Dr. Alcy and Irr had brought him to the facility, he looked left and right, then proceeded toward the ship, which wasn’t docked too far away, enjoying the walk, the fresh air and the warmth of the sun on his back.

Upon reaching it, Han searched around the opening for the hatch release. Finding and slapping it, he entered…looking for a light source. He took his time exploring the inside; cargo hold, cabins, supply closet, galley, lavatory….maintenance pit, cockpit.

Sliding into the pilot’s seat, Han studied the instrumentation. One didn’t just go into a ship they’d never flown before and immediately know what to do. Each ship was different.

Finding the power switch, Han pulled up the view-screen and the navi-puter…checked overhead for power-gauge, pressure, gun turret, running lights and other readings, then  
hit the ignition switch, feeling the energy surge…smiling to himself…the Falcon didn’t start that smoothly. Pulling a toggle switch, the covering came off in his hand.. ‘maybe it was like the  
Falcon’. He looked around for a place to lay it..then, half rising from the seat, stuck it in his  
left pants’ pocket… his fingers touching something already there. He grasped it, bringing it out to see what it was….his breath gave a little catch…the Alderanni Crest ring. * 

Memories flood his mind, he shook his head; a tuft of hair falling over his right eye…he needed to leave….quickly get rid of the ship and find a place to stay for a few solar weeks…then he’d decided what to do.

Ready for liftoff, Han glanced at the facility again, then pulled the yoke. Rising slowly,  
he guided the ship into a hundred and eighty degree turn, then pulled up to gain altitude.. he smiled, liking the way this ship moved…almost effortlessly.

Once in the endless realm of star studded space, Han searched the navi-puter for a place  
to sell or trade off the vehicle…this would take some time, as he discovered this freighter  
didn’t have hyperspace capability. Just as well, he had some thinking to do. He just hoped he  
didn’t run into any trouble.

Light reflected off Han’s face as he scrolled the navi screen…..scratching his stubbled chin, he continued to scroll, there had to be a place…tapping the screen with a fingertip, Han said to himself. ‘That’s the place…….Ord Mantell…haven’t been there in years.’  
****

Nearing the planet, Han decided to land on the dark side. Taking the comm-link he called for a response….nothing….trying again…he was met with a threat.

“Identify yourself or be shot out of the sky.”

“Han Solo…I’m in a First Order ship.”

A blast from the planet streaked past the cockpit window….a warning, Han knew, but too close for comfort.

“Hey!!…I’m NOT First Order! I stole this ship and want to ditch it.” Han knew the denizens   
below would understand what he wanted.

“Land at coordinates 137 - 28...docking bay 34.”

“Thanks.” Han snapped off the comm-link and set the controls for landing.  
****

Once on ground, Han shut down the ship and headed for the lights in the distance, drawing up the collar of his jacket and hunching his shoulders against the cool night wind as he walked.

Sounds from the cantinas grew louder and rowdier the closer he approached, others walked toward or from the settlement area…Han and the species sizing up each other; no one made eye contact.

Reaching the cobbled street Han stopped, surveying the area… several lithe females swaying up to him. Han brushed them off with a nod and wave of his hand. Unsmiling, they left…their moneymaking for the night would be lessened with this rejection. From a side alleyway a no-arms being rushed to Han, pushing him….in a lightning flash, Han drew his blaster and the being ran. Others watched the display…wondering to themselves who this silver haired outlaw was.

Looking around for any others who wanted to get too close, Han, holstered the weapon, then ambled slowly into one of the cantinas. 

‘Things never change.’ Han mused to himself as he walked into the shadowy, smoky room. There were a few species there, enjoying what and who the cantina served.

Strolling up to the bar area, Han leaned over the counter….

“Hey!” The humanoid server shouted. “No one leans on the counter.”

Han pointed to himself, acting innocent.

“Yes, you, old man.”

Han frowned. ‘Old man.’ He rose to stand straight.

“Can I get you anything?” The server grudgingly asked…the man was a customer after all.

“A Jan-co rum…and someone who’d like to buy a First Order freighter.”

The server eyed Han over from head to waist….to blaster….then filled a glass with the rum and  
set it down before him. Han pushed a credit toward him.

“You got a ship to sell?”

Han took a sip of the strong drink, gazed around the cantina. “Stole it…need to get rid of it.”  
The bar server nodded in understanding. “Take that corner table. Might take a bit of time, but, I’ll see what I can do.”

Han nodded, took the drink and headed for the booth.  
***

Han had been watching the coming and goings of the Cantina for a while, musing about the deals he’d made thirty and forty solar years ago in places like this……still making them now…

Sitting up straighter; Han placed his hand over his blaster, as he saw a withered, cloak covered being near his table.

The being sat down without a word. Han waited.

“ Han Solo.”

Caught off guard, Han blinked in surprise. “You know who I am?”

“Of course..I’ve known who you are since you were born.”

Han was speechless, he didn’t think at this age anything could shock him.

“How?” Was all he could sputter out…feeling like a kid again.

“Doesn’t matter how…“ the face shadowed being said, “that‘s a story for another time….another meeting. You must be on your way. How much do you want for the ship?”

Confused, bewildered, feeling out of control…He sputterd out “Two hundred thousand legal credits.”

“Where is the ship?”

“South side of town. You’ll know it by the markings.”

The being reached for the Corellian’s left hand, drew it toward him, and after tapping a long blue fingernail over the face of a silver chit, place it in Han‘s palm..

“I’ll take the ship.” The being said. “You’ll find an LX-200B ship parked a ways back  
from the Blue Comet Cantina, north of here. It’s a fast ship…no markings.”

Han looked at the chit in his hand.

“All the information about the ship and the two hundred thousand credits are on that.” The being told Han as he rose from his seat.

“Wait…” Han urged. 

“Go quickly where you are going.” The being raised a hand in leaving and walked into the crowd milling around the floor of the cantina.

Han looked down at the chit he still held….now to get to the ship and leave. But he was leaving with one burning question.

 

* Referenced in my story published here: GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY.

MORE TO COME….July 27th.


End file.
